ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Harmony
'''Harmony '''is the result of Ebony and Ivory fusing together with Eagle Fusion. They originaly planned to use Potara Earrings, but moments before fusing, the Stone-Jin blasted the Earrings to pieces. Personality Harmony's personality is the mixture of Ebony and Ivory. He isn't afraid to argue with anyone. Not even Omega Shenron. He also has a gentler side, shown as he cares greatly for his comrades. He is mostly relaxed, but can become angry for the sligtest thing. Apperance Harmony wears a vanilla yellow shirt, with a black gi. His pants are black, and he has a blue belt. His shoes are silver-grey and yellow. Strangely enough, he also wears Potara Earrings. At the fight against Broly, he now wears Saiyan boots and gloves. In GT, he wears Ice Blue shoes, black pants, and ice blue gloves. Story Harmony was first created when the Legendary Stone-Jin arrived on Earth. With Goku dead, Gohan was the only one able to fight even with him. Gohan was defeated, even as a Super Saiyan 2. With Ebony resuing Gohan, he didn't last long, even with the help of the Z-fighters. Ivory arrived on the scene. Throwing Ebony a Potara earring, they were to merge, but in the last second, the Stone-Jin managed to destroy the earrings, leading to them fusing, but they were able to revert back. Now able to fight even, he was superior in all ways when he turned Super Saiyan. With the Stone-Jin using his last resort, Harmony fired his Peacing Bomb. With the Stone-Jin destroyed, he splitted back into two. He was seen again when Broly returned as a Super Saiyan 3. With everyone beaten, Ebony and Ivory decide to fuse. Even when fused, they were to weak...until Harmony turned Super Saiyan 3. Now even, he shot a Peacing Bomb x 5, killing Broly instantly. In GT, he was seen fighting QuickSilver Shenron, killing him with a Peacing Bomb x 10. Attacks '''Peacing Bomb-'''Harmony's signature attack. He charges a ki blast bigger than himself, which slowly is compressed to the size of his palm. He then fires it. '''Freedom Dash- '''A rush attack. Firstly, Harmony uppercuts his opponent. Then, he kicks them in the back, sending them down to the ground. Before the impact, he telports infront of them, and starts to punch and kick his opponent really hard. He then double-axes them into the ground, and walks away, saying "Wow. You look like you preformed a crazy dash for freedom!" Transformations Super Saiyan In this form, Harmony is stronger. His hair turns blond, and he gains extreme power. He uses this form regulary, as his other forms comes later. Super Saiyan 3 In this form, Harmony is really strong. This is his second most powerful form. In this form, his appearance is changed drastically. His hair grows long, and his eyebrows dissapear. Super Saiyan 4 In this form, Harmony is in his prime. His apperance is changed most drastically here, as his hair turns red, his upper body is covered by fur, and he gains a tail. He is much more serious, but still toys around with his opponents. Future Harmony Unknown to him, he also had a future counterpart, like so many others. This future counterpart didn't however, come from an apocalyptic world, but instead came from a normal world, somehow transported to the present Harmony's dimension, remaining permanently fused unlike Present Harmony who could return to being Ebony and Ivory. This Harmony looked exactly the same, but with a left arm that had blue spiral markings, consiting of meteors. He also had a cape. Category:Page added by AssassinHood Category:Page created by AssassinHood Category:Character created by AssassinHood Category:Character made by AssassinHood Category:Fusion Fan Fiction Category:Fusion Category:Good Category:Fan Fiction Category:Needs Pictures Category:Tier 2.5